


Center of Attention

by AnaMikala



Series: Seeking a Seeker [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Crying, Dark Past, Established Relationship, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, M/M, Other, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMikala/pseuds/AnaMikala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime-verse, second season AU, sequel to "Seeking a Seeker." Before Starscream can begin a new life with Skyfire, he must stand before the colony's central command and convince them that he is not a threat. Contains slash (Skyfire/Starscream).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to “Seeking a Seeker,” so go read that before you read this. If you already have read “Seeking a Seeker,” welcome back. I’m glad you want to read more.
> 
> In case anyone needs reminding—or if you’re still going to read this without reading “Seeking a Seeker” first—this is Skyfire/Starscream set in the Transformers: Prime storyverse. That means it’s an AU, obviously.
> 
> Hasbro and its affiliates, not me, own Transformers. I wish I had a Starscream, though…

Skyfire suddenly came up out of the half-sleep he had fallen into. He had set his navigation system to retrace the route he had taken between his home and the small organic planet he had found Starscream on, and so hadn’t had much need to pay attention to where he was going, aside from making sure he didn’t collide with anything. He was almost to his destination, however, and his proximity sensors were going off.

Directly ahead of him was one of the gas giants that orbited this solar system’s central star. The clouds making up the planet’s surface were a pale, unremarkable yellow, but it did sport a spectacular set of planetary rings. In his haste to leave the mobile colony to find his long lost lovemate, he had barely noticed the marvel. As he returned, however, he made a mental note to fly around this planet and take image captures of the rings, and he couldn’t call himself a scientist if he didn’t take at least a few samples to find out their composition.

He didn’t have time for any of that now, though. He had a passenger aboard who needed taking care of.

“How’re you doing, Starscream?” he said. When he got no answer, he scanned his hold to make sure his passenger was all right.

As before, his scan revealed a single mech, recharging peacefully.

Satisfied that Starscream was okay, Skyfire turned his attention back to where he was going.

At first, it looked like just a black dot against the gas giant, but as soon as Skyfire’s optics registered that black dot, he gunned his engines. He, like all of the colony’s residents, had his navigation systems synched with that of the colony, so he would always be able to track it down. His sudden haste wasn’t relief that he had found it again, but rather anxiousness to get Starscream to the safety the colony offered.

His lovemate was starved and critically low on energy. Skyfire’s only goal at the moment was to get the seeker to his home as soon as possible. Once he was safely ensconced in the shuttle’s apartments, only then could Skyfire relax.

The gaseous planet the colony had been silhouetted against looked huge even from this distance, but as he approached the colony, which was much closer, it gradually filled his field of vision entirely, blotting out the pale, ringed world on the other side. The massive structure glittered as he approached, lights from thousands of windows winking at him as if to welcome him back.

Skyfire slowed his approach, steering himself toward the landing bay closest to his home. His chronometer told him that the colony was in the middle of its night cycle, so activity was likely to be reduced.

That suited Skyfire just fine. Newcomers were welcome, as long as they adhered to the colony’s strict policy of neutrality regarding the Autobot-Decepticon war, but it was rare enough for one to appear that it was almost impossible for the colony to gain a new resident without a ripple of excitement moving through the entire population. Add to that the fact that Skyfire’s new companion was the former second-in-command to Megatron himself, and the shuttle may very well find himself with an uproar on his servos. For the moment, however, he wanted Starscream’s arrival to be as low-key as possible, at least until Starscream got his strength back up.

He hailed the landing bay, sending an entrance request. As always, he included his unique energy signature in the request, so the colony would know it was a resident calling, and that he could be trusted. Though the colony and its inhabitants had enjoyed uninterrupted peace since leaving the war-torn Cybertron, central command was wise enough to not let their guard down. Nonresidents were treated with caution. They were scrutinized thoroughly before allowed any liberties, and any potential threat was taken very seriously. The only reason Starscream wasn’t being met with a blockade was because he was coming in with a colony resident.

Skyfire heard the affirmative tone come across his internal comm unit, and he steered himself into the landing bay, the reinforced outer doors sliding apart to allow him passage.

He touched down gently, then transformed, regaining his bipedal form in a crouch, one knee resting on the floor. Starscream, who was just a moment ago tucked away in his hold, now lay in his arms, cradled against his chestplates.

“Hm…?” Starscream muttered sleepily, optics blinking online. Skyfire’s transformation had, understandably, disturbed him.

“We’re almost there, Starscream,” Skyfire murmured reassuringly. “My place isn’t far. Just go back to recharge. You’re safe now.”

The seeker gave him a faint smile, optics flickering offline again. He seemed to trust Skyfire completely. He would not have so wholly let his guard down in the shuttle’s presence otherwise.

Skyfire had the suspicion, from their brief spark-merge on the _Harbinger_ , that Starscream didn’t trust anyone anymore. His megacycles among the Decepticons had stolen the ability to trust from him, had made him fearful and paranoid of everyone around him. That he was so willing to surrender himself to Skyfire’s care spoke volumes about just how much Skyfire meant to him. The big mech’s spark clenched with emotion, the realization making him tremble.

Even after so long apart, even though they were not bonded, even though _Megatron_ had been Starscream’s reality for vorns, Starscream’s love for and faith in Skyfire had apparently survived unscathed. It was nothing short of a miracle.

“Skyfire!”

He looked up at the sound of his designation. There was a mech coming toward him.

“Hello, Blastzone,” Skyfire greeted the sentry with a polite smile. “I’m back, as you can see.”

“…and it looks like you’ve brought someone with you.”

“Yes, I have.”

“A stranger?”

“Yes.”

“Seeker, right?”

“Yes.”

A pause. “Decepticon?”

“Not anymore. He has accepted my offer of asylum here. He is no longer participating in the Autobot-Decepticon war.”

“And you trust him?”

“With my very spark.” Skyfire’s conviction was unmistakable.

“For your sake, and the sake of this colony, I hope you’re right,” Blastzone said slowly. “The seekers were quite a prominent part of the Decepticon campaign on Cybertron. But I trust your judgment, Skyfire. I won’t stand in your way.”

Skyfire nodded. “Thank you. I take full responsibility for Starscream’s actions. As long as he is here, he is under my protection.”

“ _Starscream?!_ ” Blastzone gasped. “ _That_ Starscream?!” The sentry’s optics were wide, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Skyfire cycled a sigh. _Here we go…_

“Yes,” he replied, his voice steady. “ _That_ Starscream. _Former_ first lieutenant to Megatron, and my lovemate since long before the war ever started.”

“L-lovemate…?” Blastzone repeated, optics widening even further. Skyfire had alluded to a lost lovemate occasionally in conversation, but had told no one who that lovemate actually was. He was a very private mech by nature, and preferred to keep his memories of Starscream to himself. Those memories were precious to him, and letting others in on them seemed wrong to him somehow. Perhaps some people, those he knew before the colony was founded, knew his secret, but they seemed to have taken their cue from Skyfire and kept their vocalizers muted.

“Yes, _lovemate_ ,” Skyfire affirmed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking him home with me.” He walked past Blastzone. “Go ahead and tell people, if you want. The word will get out sooner or later. There’s no point in trying to keep it a secret.”

Once he was out of the landing bay, he transformed again and took off toward his home, Starscream once again nestled safely in his hold.

* * *

“Mm…”

Starscream made a sleepy noise as Skyfire gently laid him on his berth. He was coming up out of recharge, and he cycled a deep breath, optics coming online.

“Just relax, Starscream,” Skyfire whispered. “This is my home. I’ll get you some energon. Your energy levels are critically low.”

Starscream murmured something that sounded like _okay_ as Skyfire moved away, leaving the seeker for a moment as he fetched the promised fuel. He kept the lights in the berthroom dim, mindful of Starscream’s fragile condition, suspecting that bright lights may be irritating to him.

He came back as soon as he had a cube of energon warmed. He half expected Starscream to have fallen back into recharge, but he hadn’t. He was looking up at the ceiling peacefully as he waited for Skyfire to return.

The shuttle sat down on the berth next to him and carefully maneuvered him into a sitting position. He let Starscream lean against him, the seeker’s helm resting on his shoulder, turned so he was sideways against Skyfire. He brought the cube close to Starscream’s faceplates, silently urging him to drink.

Starscream wasted no time, seizing the cube and taking a long draught. This was a standard-sized serving cube, larger than the travel-sized one Skyfire had given him back on Earth. By the time he stopped to cycle a breath, he had drained half of it. Though the edge had been taken off his hunger by the energon Skyfire had given him before, he was still starving. His chassis rejoiced in the sudden influx of fuel. His energy stores had been all but depleted, and he shuddered as he felt the sorely-needed energy sweep through his systems.

“You okay?” Skyfire asked gently, seeing and feeling Starscream shiver. His blue optics were concerned. He observed Starscream carefully, watchful for any negative signs.

“I’m…I’m fine,” Starscream replied.

He continued to drink the energon, going slower now. He leaned fully against Skyfire, the shuttle’s strong presence a reassurance. It felt so _good_ to be held like this…

“Starscream?” Skyfire asked, optics widening a fraction. Tears had begun to flow from Starscream’s optics, the smaller mech trembling in his arms. Skyfire took the now empty cube away and set it to the side, putting his arms around his lovemate and holding him tightly. “Tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Starscream reset his optics a few times, appearing to just notice that he was crying. He brought his servos up to his faceplates, looking confused and dismayed. “I…”

“It’s okay to cry, Starscream” Skyfire assured him, his voice low and soft. “You’re safe here.”

Starscream’s chassis heaved, cycling a deep breath. He seemed to be struggling not to break down entirely. “I-it’s just been so long since anyone seemed to care about me!” he shrilled, beginning to sob. “It’s been so long since I felt safe…since I felt I could trust anyone!” He swiped at his tears, trying to dash them away. “I _missed_ you, Skyfire…!”

Skyfire’s spark clenched hard. He held Starscream snugly against himself, slowly rocking back and forth in what he hoped was a soothing rhythm. He murmured into the seeker’s audials, trying to comfort his distraught lovemate. His servo gently stroked along one of Starscream’s wings, feeling the delicate appendage flutter beneath his touch.

“No one…no one cared…for so long…everyone’s _hated_ me!”

Skyfire felt his own optics sting, but he reset them rapidly, refusing to let himself cry. He needed to be strong for Starscream right now. His lovemate needed support and guidance. His own tears could come later.

Starscream had been severely damaged during his time with the Decepticons. He was not the mech he had been before the war. Though his feelings for Skyfire had survived, it seemed like every other part of him had been beaten down and bled until it was no longer recognizable. Skyfire had gotten a glimpse of the damage done when they had merged sparks, but he had no idea what the full extent of it was.

A bolt of fear lanced through him. What if the damage was irreversible? What if he never truly healed, his wounds forever tormenting him?

Anger welled up abruptly, and his dentals clenched behind closed lip-plates, his optics brightening in fury. _What has he done to you, my love? What has this war_ done _to you?!_

Starscream tried to push away, and Skyfire realized with horror that the seeker was cowering. His sudden rage had tainted his EM field; Starscream no doubt felt it and feared that it was directed at him.

“No, no, calm down,” he said quickly, redoubling his efforts to comfort his lovemate. “You’re okay, Star. I’m not angry with you. Not you.”

“Y-you promise?” Starscream asked in a tiny voice, and Skyfire’s spark clenched anew. He sounded so vulnerable and pathetic, a far cry from the feared second-in-command of the Decepticons. Another wave of hatred for Megatron washed over Skyfire, and he realized he was trembling. For the once proud and mighty winglord of all seekers to be reduced to this…it was nothing short of a travesty. Starscream was better than this. He _deserved_ better than this.

“I promise,” he said. He began to slowly lean forward, laying Starscream down on his backplates, making sure his wings weren’t bent the wrong way. “Rest now. You need to let your energy stores replenish. Tomorrow I will present you to the command council, and your arrival in the colony will be formally announced. I want to see you bright and alert. Can you do that for me?”

Starscream cycled a shaky breath, calming himself. “I will,” he nodded. “I came here to start over with you. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” He wiped at his tears again, and this time they were slower to replace themselves. “I love you, Skyfire.”

“And I love you,” the shuttle replied, leaning down to place a kiss at the corner of Starscream’s lip-plates. He lingered for a moment, savoring the feel of his lovemate’s plating against his mouth. He had gone so long without seeing Starscream, or even knowing if he still functioned or not. It felt so good, so _right_ to touch his lovemate that he wondered how he had endured for so long without being able to.

He ached to make love to the seeker. Their frenzied coupling on the _Harbinger_ had been a result of their overwhelming emotions. Their sudden reunion had sent their need for each other into overdrive, and they had practically attacked each other. Now, he wanted to cover Starscream’s chassis with his own, bury his spike in the seeker’s tight valve, and frag him deep and long and slow.

But now was not the time. Starscream was still weak from his lengthy starvation. It would be selfish of Skyfire to impose anything sexual upon him. Even if Starscream thoroughly enjoyed it, it would be an unnecessary strain on his recovering systems. Looking back on their tryst aboard the _Harbinger_ , Skyfire suddenly felt guilty. In hindsight, they probably shouldn’t have done that, either.

It was too late to help it now, though. Skyfire would get his chance to make Starscream feel good; he just had to be patient until the time was right. For now, he would have to be satisfied with lying next to his lovemate, holding him as he recharged.

“Sleep now,” he gently bid the seeker, lowering himself to the berth next to him. “I’ll be right here. You don’t have to be afraid.” He draped an arm over Starscream’s slender waist, holding him in a loose embrace. “I will watch over you.”

It took Starscream only a few breems to power down. When he had, and Skyfire had double- and triple-checked to make sure he was securely in recharge, only then did he let the tears he had been holding in flow free. He hugged Starscream as tightly as he dared, weeping silently.

 _Oh, my love_ , he mourned inwardly, _how you have suffered…_

* * *

Starscream stood tall, but couldn’t prevent a thrill of nervousness from running through him. Skyfire had brought him before the colony’s central command, as he had promised. What he didn’t mention was that the audience chamber it would be happening in was open to the public. Scores of mechs and femmes had crowded into the room, all apparently eager to get a glimpse of the newcomer.

He didn’t know if this always happened when a stranger was brought into the colony, or if it was because of who exactly the stranger was this time. He was—or had been—the second most powerful Decepticon, Megatron’s feared first lieutenant. Aside from that, he was winglord to the seekers, which was another thing that made his designation well-known. The idea that such a high-profile mech was seeking asylum in a colony of neutrals was unexpected, to say the least.

Starscream recognized the irony. Normally he reveled in being the center of attention; in fact for the longest time he had wanted nothing more than to wrest control of the Decepticons away from Megatron, putting _him_ at the top of the pecking order. This was different, though. He was being put on the spot, and everyone watching the proceedings was new to him. Everyone except Skyfire, that is.

Skyfire was standing off to the side where he would be out of the way, but still visible to Starscream. His arms were crossed, but his posture was relaxed, a neutral look on his faceplates. He was offering Starscream support with his presence, but not interfering with the council as they interrogated the seeker.

“What assurance do we have that we can trust you?” one of them asked. “You are a high-ranking officer in the war this colony provides refuge from. How do we know that you aren’t trying to infiltrate this colony in order to bring harm to it?”

“I have no reason to,” Starscream replied. “There is no place for me on either side of the war anymore. I tried to defect to the Autobots when it was clear I was no longer welcome with the Decepticons, but it turned out to be a vain effort. I was not welcome with them, either. So, I set out on my own. I already was a neutral once Skyfire found me.” He nodded toward the shuttle as he said his designation. “It wasn’t necessary for him to convince me to defect, as I already had. He merely offered me a safe place to stay. I was living in very poor conditions when he found me, and I…I admit I was already past the point of desperation. But I had no intention of going back. I would rather live in squalor than be a slave to either Megatron or Optimus Prime. Skyfire offered me a chance to start over completely away from the planet called Earth, and I found that I couldn’t refuse.”

“You and Skyfire are lovemates, is that correct?”

Starscream nodded.

“Your relationship predates the war, and the Autobot-Decepticon split?”

He nodded again. “I was ecstatic to see him. I thought…I thought he had been offlined…early in the war. I didn’t know what happened.” Starscream cycled a deep breath. He figured honesty was the best policy in this situation. They didn’t need to know the dirty details of their reunion, but it was in his best interest to convince them that his feelings for Skyfire were genuine. “We were together since before Lord—I mean, since before Megatron began calling for reform. We loved each other before anyone had ever heard of the words ‘Autobot’ or ‘Decepticon.’ Our relationship wasn’t in any way politically or ideologically motivated. If we hadn’t been separated, I might have…I might have done things a little differently.” He looked down as he said the last part, shrugging a little. “I can’t really say for sure.”

“So, you truly want to leave the war behind? Your only reason for coming here is to begin a new existence as a neutral?”

Again, he nodded. “And to be with my love,” he amended.

“Skyfire,” one of the councilmechs called to the shuttle.

“Yes?” Skyfire stepped forward, but still remained off to the side. Starscream was the focus of the questioning, not him.

“Do you trust this mech?”

“Completely,” Skyfire confirmed. “Starscream speaks the truth. He was living in an abandoned shipwreck when I found him. He was starving and terrified. It was clear that he was on his own.” He cycled a breath, as if steeling himself to say something sensitive. “I know for a fact that he has no loyalty to either the Autobots or the Decepticons. I saw as much when we…when we merged sparks.”

A murmur passed through the spectators. Spark-merging was a very intimate affair, reserved for people who loved and trusted each other. For Skyfire to mention doing so with anyone was quite unexpected. Everyone knew how much the big mech valued his privacy.

But everyone also knew that it was impossible to lie through a spark-merge, and no one had any reason to suspect that Skyfire was being untruthful in telling what he saw. The shuttle was a respected member of the colony’s scientific community, and had never been known to lie. He was a mech to be trusted.

“Skyfire, can we rely on you to watch over this mech? Are you willing to take responsibility for him, and to take the blame if he misbehaves?”

“I already said as much to the mech who greeted us upon our arrival yestercycle,” Skyfire answered, nodding.

“And are you willing to teach him how to live here?”

“Of course.”

“What do you have to offer this colony?” one councilmech asked, turning the attention back to Starscream. “Are you willing to be a contributing member of our society?”

Starscream nodded. “I am a scientist. I’m sure I’ll find something to keep me busy.”

“Starscream has a brilliant scientific mind,” Skyfire interjected. “He was the star pupil in his class at the Iaconian Academy of Sciences. I promise that he will prove himself a valuable asset to this colony.”

“Is that so?” The mech who appeared to be the head of the council turned to Starscream. “What fields of study did you pursue?”

“Geology and Cybertronian biology,” Starscream replied, “and a little bit of xenobiology. Skyfire was a scientist before me, and played a big part in motivating me to pursue a science education.” He flashed a smile at the shuttle, then turned back to the council. “I also have a knack for mechanics. Weapons design and development, to be specific. I understand your colony is neutral and has a strict policy of nonaggression, but you have a defense system in place, yes? It would be unwise not to have a means to turn your enemies aside in case of an attack. Perhaps I have something to offer you in that area, as well.”

The various councilmechs looked at each other, some nodding, a range of expressions on their faceplates. Then they fell silent for several breems. Starscream suspected they were discussing him over a private comm frequency.

A low murmur came from the crowd of spectators; they were no doubt also discussing what they thought of him and what he had said.

Skyfire went over to Starscream and put a servo on the seeker’s shoulder. Starscream said the shuttle’s designation as he looked up at him, and received a gentle smile in return. It was a look that Skyfire had often given Starscream during their time together before the war, his lip-plates turned up only slightly, his blue optics glowing softly. Despite its subtlety, it conveyed a great deal of affection and admiration, and Starscream felt his spark flutter in response.

“All right,” the head of the council finally said, and the chatter died down. “It has been decided. You are welcome in this colony, Starscream, but you will be on probation for the time being. You will be closely monitored, and Skyfire will act as your custodian. Once it has been determined that you can in fact be trusted, and that you truly wish to be a part of this colony, then you will be made an official resident. Until then, we suggest that you be on your best behavior.”

“I understand,” Starscream said, giving a respectful bow. His royal upbringing was apparent in the natural grace he imbued the simple gesture with. “I thank you.”

“Thank you, council,” Skyfire added, also bowing.

“Now that you have sought asylum here,” one councilmech asked, “should we expect the other seekers to follow you? You are their winglord, after all.”

“I…I don’t know,” Starscream answered honestly, a look of discomfort on his faceplates. He hadn’t expected such a question. “We seekers were almost wiped out with the destruction of Vos, and our numbers have been critically low ever since. I am one of the few seekers to have followed Lo—to have followed _Megatron_ to this star system.” He winced, catching himself in the act of attaching the honorific to Megatron’s designation. This might prove to be an irritating habit to break. He lowered his optics when he continued, speaking quietly. “The rest of us have been scattered to the stars, like so many other of Cybertron’s peoples. I don’t know how most of them fare.” He ended almost whispering. This lack of information obviously pained him greatly. He was the Winglord of Vos, but he couldn’t give a status report on his own people? Or even an estimate of how many still functioned? Winglord, indeed…

“What about your trine?”

Starscream jerked as if struck. It was a perfectly valid, perfectly simple question, but it hit him like a blast from Megatron’s fusion cannon. He shuddered violently, dropping his head down.

“Starscream?” he heard Skyfire say, trepidation in the shuttle’s voice.

Starscream cycled a deep breath, then forced himself to look back up at the council. He reset his optics several times, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. With as steady a voice as he could muster, he said simply, “My trine is dead.”

“Oh, Star,” Skyfire said softly, squeezing Starscream’s shoulder tightly.

Skyfire, of course, had known Thundercracker and Skywarp. He didn’t know them nearly as well as he knew Starscream, but he was well aware of just how important a seeker trine was to its members. Starscream and his trine had been especially close, and the loss of the other two no doubt had a devastating effect on him.

“We are sorry to hear that,” the head of the council said after a pause. “You have our deepest sympathy.”

“Thank you.” Starscream muttered, almost inaudible.

“May we be excused now?” Skyfire asked. “I would like to get Starscream settled into his new home. He’d spent a considerable length of time struggling just to survive when I found him. Right now he needs some peace.”

“Of course,” the head of the council nodded. “This meeting is adjourned. Starscream, you will be contacted shortly regarding the terms and requirements of your probation. We suggest that you familiarize yourself with them immediately.”

“I understand,” Starscream said, bowing again. “Thank you for giving me this chance.”

The councilmechs vacated their seats, and the gathered crowd began to break up, most heading to exit the audience chamber. Some smaller groups formed, chattering about what had just transpired, or their plans for later in the cycle. A few individuals seemed to want to approach Starscream and Skyfire, but apparently thought better of it. The seeker and shuttle were, for the time being, left to themselves.

“Well, shall we get go—Skyfire?!” Starscream gasped in shock as Skyfire dropped to one knee and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. Skyfire held him tightly, resting his helm against Starscream’s chestplates.

“You did wonderfully,” the shuttle whispered. “I’m so proud of you, Starscream. You’ll be an accepted member of this colony before long, I promise.” His tone changed, and he squeezed Starscream tighter. “I’m so sorry to hear of your trine.”

“Don’t be,” Starscream whispered back, stroking Skyfire’s helm affectionately. “They are one with the Allspark. They escaped Megatron’s tyranny long ago. I know they are better off for it.”

“But you miss them,” Skyfire countered.

“I do,” Starscream nodded. “I miss them every day. A broken trinebond never truly heals. Some days, they’re all I can think about, especially since I broke with the Decepticons.” He managed a bittersweet smile, one tear trailing down his cheekplate. “But I need to move forward now. I promised you I would start over. I need to honor their memory without obsessing over it. It’s what they would want me to do.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that,” Skyfire said, giving him a smile. “I know seekers often honor their dead with remembrance shrines. We could make one for Skywarp and Thundercracker, something to celebrate their life rather than mourn their death.”

“That sounds nice,” Starscream sighed, his smile turning wistful. “I never…I never got around to making one for them after they offlined. It’s just not something you have time for in the middle of a war. I thought I’d do so once the war was over, but…it just keeps going on and on.”

“Not for you,” Skyfire said, squeezing Starscream again. “Not anymore. You’re free now.”

Freedom. That’s what started this whole damned war, the desire for freedom and self-governance. But things had spiraled so far out of control that neither side seemed to remember what they were fighting for anymore. All that was left was the personal vendetta between Megatron and Optimus Prime, perpetuated by their followers as some grand struggle between good and evil—and which side was good and which was evil was completely subjective. Now that he was on the outside, Starscream realized that neither faction was any better or fairer than the other. The Prime just used prettier words than Megatron did, that’s all.

Skyfire let go of Starscream and stood, once again towering over the smaller mech. Unlike with Megatron, however, Starscream didn’t feel intimidated with such a large mech standing so close to him. With Megatron, it seemed Starscream was being pushed down, backed into a corner where he couldn’t defend himself. Skyfire was completely innocuous, however, and Starscream found he actually enjoyed the close proximity. Oh, he knew Skyfire could be intimidating if he wanted to be, but that was the difference between him and Megatron. Skyfire _chose_ not to be threatening; Megatron seemed to know no way other than aggression.

A servo suddenly squeezed his own, and he jumped, broken out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay, Starscream?” Skyfire asked, looking concerned. “You seemed rather distant there for a moment.”

“I’m fine,” Starscream assured him. “Just got lost in my thoughts for a klick.”

“I hope you know you can talk to me,” Skyfire said, his tone leaving no room for argument. “If anything, anything at all, is bothering you, my audials are always open.”

“I know,” Starscream nodded.

Skyfire smiled at him, one of those smiles that sent Starscream’s spark aflutter. “Good. Now, let’s get going. We need to see about getting you a new T-cog.”

“A T-cog?” Starscream repeated. His optics brightened, his faceplates displaying both excitement and surprise.

“Of course,” Skyfire said, his smile broadening. “You don’t think I offered you one just to get you to come with me, do you? A bot can will his or her chassis to be broken down for spare parts upon their death, as you know. I’m sure we’ll be able to find a T-cog that’s a match for you in storage. We just might have to do some looking, that’s all.”

Starscream felt a thrill of exhilaration go through him. He hadn’t been able to transform in orns. Seekers were built to fly, and to be unable to do so was sheer torture. The only thing worse was being trapped in a confined space, slowly succumbing to a flyer’s innate claustrophobia.

And now, Skyfire was offering him a new T-cog. Starscream envisioned himself transformed again, his engines blazing as he zipped along the corridors and open spaces of this vast mobile colony. He and Skyfire used to chase each other through the skies of Cybertron, and his spark ached to remember. He _really_ wanted to do that again.

“Can we go flying together afterwards?” he asked, unable to keep an eager, youngling-like squeal out of his voice. He flushed in embarrassment, but his excitement won out, especially once Skyfire responded.

The big mech laughed. “I wouldn’t miss it! Once you’re recovered from surgery, that is.”

“Skyfire, you have no idea how much I’ve missed doing things like that with you!” Starscream moaned, his wings trembling in anticipation. They fairly tingled in their need to feel the wind rushing over them as they sliced through the air. Soon, very soon…

“Actually, I do,” Skyfire corrected him. “I was apart from you just as long as you were apart from me.” His expression had sobered somewhat, but he was still looking at Starscream with indulgent affection.

“I know, I know,” Starscream admitted. “I just…I just…” He suddenly stopped walking, making Skyfire halt as well. Tears were suddenly flowing from his optics, his faceplates scrunched up with emotion. “I’m just so happy you’re alive…!”

Skyfire turned toward him and placed his servos on Starscream’s shoulders, then gently took his faceplates between them. He didn’t want to tell Starscream not to cry. After all, he himself had broken down like a sparkling upon finding Starscream in the _Harbinger_. Instead, he leaned down and placed a kiss upon Starscream’s helm, his thumb digits gently wiping away his tears. When Starscream’s thin arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed, he slid his servos down over the seeker’s backplates, stroking soothingly.

“I…I’m sorry,” Starscream muttered a few minutes later, trying to compose himself.

“Don’t be,” Skyfire assured him. “The last couple of cycles have been very emotional for both of us. I can’t fault you for releasing some of that emotion like you did just now.”

“You always were so much calmer than me.”

“That’s one of the things that makes us perfect for each other. You are the heat to my cold, the fire to my ice.”

“You’re not cold, Skyfire. You’re not ice. You’re more like…like a cool, clear stream of water on those organic planets you love so much.”

Skyfire laughed again. “How poetic! I didn’t know you had it in you, Starscream.” He let go of the smaller mech and took his servo again. “Come now. I have a surgeon friend who can help us look for a T-cog for you.”

“Yes, of course,” Starscream said, wiping away a few tears that still lingered. He smiled at Skyfire. “Lead the way.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I still have at least one more story in store for this series. I say “at least,” as I haven’t decided if I’m going to continue it past the third installment or not. We’ll have to wait and see. I also haven’t ironed out all the details of the third part yet, so I won’t be writing it right away, but hopefully there won’t be much of a wait. I hope you guys look forward to it, whenever it comes.
> 
> I realize some of you may take issue with Starscream’s characterization in this story, but I have my reasons. I mean, his life has suddenly taken a turn for the better after centuries of utter crap. The one mech he cares about is back, and he has more to look forward to than continued suffering. I would think that, in this situation, emotions he had long ago buried—happiness, excitement, wonder—would begin to emerge again.
> 
> As always, please review, and I’ll see you guys next time.


End file.
